


In an iced palace , you were my fire

by LthrsHeart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LthrsHeart/pseuds/LthrsHeart
Summary: Lena confesses her love to kara and it doesn't go as planned so she goes to andrea for comfort and that doesn't go as planned either .OrAfter lena is heartbroken andrea tries to comfort her , because they are both softies for each other .
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	In an iced palace , you were my fire

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may disagree on my take on Andrea's character but I believe she's the biggest softie with lena and you can't change my mind .

She heard a light knock on her door from where she was seated watching some show to kill off the time , It wasn't like she had plans today , no work , no meetings and she wasn't the friendly kind either . She may have wished for someone for a certain person to visit but that was by a long shot . 

She rose up lazily and opened the door without caring to look from the peephole to see who it was . 

" Lena " she said happily . And almost felt guilty for it as she saw the state her friend was in . 

For most people they would say she was fine , either for not caring or for Lena's mask that was mastered by the years . But andrea , well she knew lena better and she could pick up on the slightest cracks and know that something was wrong . 

And she didn't have to ask before lena crashed into her and threw herself between her arms , tightening her grip around her waist like she was holding onto her for dear life , and soon started crying . 

" Andrea " lena said shaking , and andrea wouldn't know if it was as a greeting or just making sure that she wasn't alone . 

And all andrea did was wrap her arms around her friend just as tight , making sure that she knew she wouldn't leave her . 

" It's alright Lena , shhhhh . I'm here okay , baby ? I'm not leaving " she said holding her and drawing round circles on her back . 

And they stayed like this for some minutes until she realized that her friend might get tired of standing , and now it was just andrea holding her and keeping her away from falling to the floor. 

" shhhh , come with me . Let's sit on the couch . Alright ? I'm not going anywhere . "

and it's like she did something wrong because suddenly lena was sobbing and trembling and she knew that she had to get her friend to sit because else the would both end up on the cold floor with lena in her arms . If it were up to her it wouldn't bother her at all but she knew it wasn't the best choice for lena .

So she had her arms wrapped around Lena's arms just as tight and guided her to the couch . 

And just as they both sat on the couch lena snuggled to her and wrapped her arms around her waist tightly , and andrea knew that this meant lena was afraid of something , so to assure her that it was going to be alright she rubbed her back , kissed her head and kept saying reassuring words just like what they used to do for each other back when they were younger .

" I'm here "  
" I'm not going to leave "  
" You are strong "  
" You are beautiful "  
" You matter "  
" You are lena freaking luthor "  
" You can do it all "  
" You are a fucking warrior queen , you've always been "  
" Never doubt yourself. You are a marvel "  
" every problem will eventually fade away " 

" It won't " lena interrupted . 

Lena shook her head and looked up at her , her eyes red , tears streaming down her face . 

Andrea wiped them off and kissed her cheeks and put a stray of hair behind her ear . 

" It will lena . everything will be solved whatever it is , I will help you solve it . Time will erase it ." 

" I'm not sure I'm strong enough to let it do so . " lena said quietly . 

After andrea took her face in her hands , she said in a soft kind voice that was only for lena . 

" You don't have to be strong , I will be here . You can fall apart and i will pick you up . You can lean on me. Always . " 

Lena smiled a little smile that andrea knew was the one lena used whenever she herself would say something cheesey or childish . 

But as soon as it came , it left and there was a broken look on Lena's face . 

" She doesn't love me " lena said painfully . 

And even if she didn't ask , her face obviously showed much of her shock and mostly her confusion . 

" I mean I don't blame her , why would she ? I mean look at me " lena said lip quivering and was soon rapped in the other's embrace . 

" You are amazing lena " andrea said patting her hair . " and whoever's this bitch is I will break her nose " 

Lena chuckled at this and replied " you wouldn't be able to " . 

" Really lena ? her ? Kara ? " 

Lena opened her mouth and then closed it and just nodded her head . 

" Well , I can always ask for a kryptonite knife ?" 

And Lena's answer was no more than raising an eyebrow and her face said  
' really andrea? ' 

" I'm not joking . that kryptonian is going to suffer , and you'll see how " 

Andrea said getting up from the couch angrily and it seemed like she wasn't joking . 

Before going far andrea felt a warm hand holding her wrist and turned around . 

" Just stay with me , please . " lena asked . 

And even though the anger she had to break a certain girl's face (even if it wasn't possible but she would try anyway) didn't fade away , she knew that it wasn't what lena needed . 

So she sat on the couch again and directed Lena's head to her lap , caressing her hair and kissing her hand from time to time . 

And it felt like all the past years since their fallout didn't happen at all , and they were just their old selves , young teenage girls always one here for the other . 

" It's ok , I'm here . Whenever you want to talk I'm here to listen . " 

They spent some time in silence and it wasn't the weird uncomfortable one , they were just enjoying each other's warmth .

" I was wrong " lena said first to make sure andrea would listen , and when she looked up at her she knew the other in fact was . 

" I don't know how and where my calculations went wrong and for a moment I just decided to let down my armor and just tell the truth to her , but I think something along the way happened . I mean a lot happened but I thought it made everything we had stronger but I guess it was the other way around , it just made the line we walked through very thin it was barely holding as steadily , so stupid me decided to jump " 

Andrea murmured under her breaths 'you jump , I jump' but made sure lena didn't hear it . 

" I mean , she isn't wrong though it was the right thing to do and why would she love me , i just for the first time let my love beat my thoughts and this thing happened . Why can't life just be simple ? Why can't love just be easy ? " 

" Love is like cancer , it comes with no warning and destroys you by the wake . " 

" And it hurts like hell . it hurts you . it changes you . it breaks you . " and at that lena sat straight and looked at andrea , a single tear falling down her cheek and soon there were more . 

" why me ? Why do I have to fight this much ? Why do I have to get hurt the most and why do I hurt everyone around me ? Why was I never worthy of love ? Why is everything I have based on lies , manipulation , and betrayal ? Why can't I just have a normal life ? Have a normal job , a family , friends , a simple apartment , a simple car why does it always have to be complicated ? " lena asked somehow sounding like she was talking to herself . 

Andrea took her hands in hers and said 

" I know you . And i know that if it was simple you wouldn't walk on it . You are a fighter , you've always been . You are my inspiration , you are my hero and always were . " 

Lena let out a bitter chuckle . 

" aw andrea , call me anything but a hero . You know what ? call me the same as girl of steel said , a villain " 

" I don't care what she thinks , I don't care what everyone or anyone would say . Let them say you're a villain , a sociopath , crazy . But I know you , I know you better than anyone , okay ? They don't know about the little teenager that had lots of fun doing science experiments , the one that shined with happiness whenever she would bake a cake or make some foreign food , they don't know about the amazing daughter that always wanted to be appreciated . They don't know about the friend that would throw everything she has to flames if it meant it would help you . What do they know , hun ? All they can look at is your stone cold persona of a CEO . Do they know what makes you sad , happy , smile , pout , cry , yell , giggle or squeal like a child ? Do they know anything about what's under your skin ? Your fears , your source of pain and misery of happiness , hope and joy . I know , I know you and without a doubt you are my hero , just as they should call you too , you saved their supergirl's life .  
You are my salvation , you gave me a reason to live , a reason to dream , work and achieve . I always wanted to be like you , as amazing , wonderful and thoughtful . And if anyone , and I mean it , makes you question that I will break their sculpt " 

Lena was looking at andrea like she was the moon and the stars but it broke into laughter when the image of her breaking someone's head was much possible . 

" Thank you for being the only one who care about me. Thank you for not leaving me too "

" I would never " 

" But why ? " 

" what do you mean why ? " 

" why would you care about me ? You shouldn't . You should leave to or you'll get hurt . " 

" everything you give me , even if it is pain is a gift because it is from you " she said looking at her softly . 

" It shouldn't be , all I will do is cause you misery " 

“You? The one who wormed her way into my heart after I vowed be an ice queen? Can’t imagine " 

" You are wonderful andrea , you have a heart of gold , you are soft and kind and friendly and passionate and weirdly so cute . You just don't let people see it . If you'll let them in they will know how of an amazing person you are , and then you'll realize that you don't need me . All this luthor name problems , all this 'you are friends with a villain' , 'your friend deserves to die' will just fade away and you wouldn't have to fight for me , you'll just live happily . And there wouldn't be much darkness in your life that I will be responsible for , so it will all be good . "

It was almost as if the darkness that she was put through had made her light shine brighter  
But she didn't notice that , instead she blamed the little shadow on herself even though she was the one that made life all beauty and colors . 

" I wouldn't want anyone but you . But I’m terrified of you , you know that ? because once again I am giving you the power to destroy me and you don’t even know it, you have no idea . I’m less afraid of dying than I am of losing you again and that scares me too. Because I've walked in this path before when I gave my heart and It wasn't enough and i got hurt . And i know that if I walk through it again , I will break and fall apart , so please don't let that happen to me again . "

" andrea ? " lena called for her confused , and it broke the others heart a little bit . 

And andrea recalled back , something she read a while ago “You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it.” 

" I love you . I always was in love with you . And I'm sorry if it's not what you want I will try to move on , but I couldn't keep it in anymore , it's been so long and It eats me up inside everyday . Everytime you talk about kara , about your ex james or jack . I feel so jealous of them and it breaks my heart to know that you'll never see me that way but I will try to not make this a burden , but how can I not , I mean There are moments when all I want to do is look at you for the longest time. Even when you decide to look away. Even when your heart keeps pushing me away.  
Just to feel you close, just to love you even if it is unrequited . You're perfectly wrong for me and that's why it's so hard to leave . " 

Lena squeezed her hand and asked a simple question " why would you love me ? " 

And it made andrea mad , the fact lena didn't realize how worthy she was , and how she deserved everything the world could offer .

" Have you looked at yourself ? You actions , your words , your inventions , your smile , your laugh , your eyes the sparkle in them , the way you fight , the way you try your best over and over again even if no one else sees it , you push hard and stay strong . " 

" I'm sorry . " lena apologized .

" please don't apologize , I'm not going to make you love me or force you to do anything and I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship and everything we h- " 

Her world were swallowed in her mouth when she felt a set of soft lips kissing her , and she opened her eyes in shock to see lena pulling away and grinning happily . 

" I have loved you since my teenage years . I loved you so much that I thought you were the meaning of my life. I thought that people were put on Earth to find other people, and I was put here to find you touch your skin and smell your breath and hear all your thoughts , but I was so afraid it will make me lose you and after everything well you know , and then when we went back to being friends , I was terrified you would be the cost of my feelings and I couldn't risk that . I can't risk you , you are my sun , the moon and the stars , you light my night and clear my mind and my heart from all the stress and worry and I I couldn't risk my light being shut down and leaving me in the dark and I’ve always wanted to go home , But I realized home is you and if love is for the foolish well then call me a luthor fool . So I will give you whatever's left of my heart and I hope it's enough " 

Andrea laughed at that and the sound filled the room and Lena's heart with warmth . 

" So two cold hearted CEOs finding the warmth in each other , it was about time . " 

So they kissed each other again and again and again and they didn't have to rush because they had a lifetime ahead of them and they didn't have to worry about tomorrow because they had each other .

" I love andrea rojas " 

" I love you lena Luthor " 

" We should probably write it as our company's new logo don't you think ? " 

" I surely can do that "

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you have ideas or requests <3  
> . I hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
